


Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars

by Ornstein



Category: AKB0048, Elite: Dangerous, Multi-Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornstein/pseuds/Ornstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you hear it? Can you hear their voices, the songs of endless eternity? Can you feel the freedom when soaring through the stars? That my friend, is freedom. You are but one of many leaves on this eternal wind. Spread your wings and fly, fly to your heart's content! Fight for what you believe, and do not allow yourself to be trampled upon! You are a Valkyrie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars

**NA: Got myself Star Citizen and some other sci-fi games like Elite: Dangerous… I have been missing out on a lot of crap.**

**So here are the lists of sci-fi games in this fic. Elite: Dangerous, EvE: Online, Mass Effect (Characters only), Star Citizen, Freelancer. All this is crossing with AKB0048... But the main ones crossing are Elite: Dangerous and EvE.**

**Also I hope you all like the fic cover and the fic, this is me entering NEW waters, so wish me luck folks!**

**And remember… ONE UNIVERSE!**

**~oOo~**

**Omicron Sector**

**System BD-R35N**

A wounded Sidewinder Mk. I Starfighter crisscrossed the asteroid ring of the system, trying to shake off the bounty hunter tailing it. It maneuvered itself through two asteroid fields, banking to its left and to avoid collision. The bounty hunter piloting a Aegis Dynamics Vanguard Starfighter did the same and banked left before unleashing another torrent of heavy automatic pulse lasers from its energy hardpoints. A few of the energy pulses missed but some of them hit the poor Sidewinder, its shields flaring before popping out of existence and leaving its hull vulnerable.

Smoke trails whistled through the damage hull of the small white ship that was pursued, small fires were being put out by the automatic fire protection system but it could do so much against a much more well-armed ship. They were the only ships in this small system. The Sidewinder pilot was a corporate spy, aligned with the Deep Galactic Trade Organization, he made the mistake in trying to sabotage spy on one of the major companies in this part of the galaxy. The DGTO was not only a corporation where it comes from but a government, imposing tyrannical laws on its citizens and banning all forms of entertainment, silencing the voices of the people. It was through this that the Sidewinder pilot made another big mistake, he committed murder and killed a well-known musical performer in Eridase VII. Now a Valkyrie mercenary has been dispatched to take him out… for good.

The Sidewinder pilot screamed in panic, futilely trying to engage its warpdrive but that last attack had knocked it out.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” he screamed through the ExtraNet.

The Sidewinder once again flared its thrusters and sped its way through the asteroid field, hoping to try and shake off his pursuer through this hard to maneuver space. But unfortunately the Vanguard pilot expertly banked, rolled, and darted its way through the narrow crevices of the floating rocks and debris. Once the Sidewinder was in his sights, he pulled the trigger and unleashed another wave of heavy pulse lasers. The ship being pursued got hit in its right wing, causing it to momentarily spin out of control before regaining its balance and speed its way through another group of tightly knit asteroids, places where even small ships would have a hard time going through.

The Sidewinder pilot grinned, thinking that he finally lost the bounty hunter. But as soon as his moment of respite had begun, the bounty hunter reappeared right in front of him. The pilot screamed in terror as another torrent of pulse lasers slammed into his ship’s hull, creating an opening in his cockpit and sending him out into the cold void of space. The Valkyrie could only look on as the corporate spy was sucked out of his cockpit, screaming in terror as his body started to go numb with the radiation of the star’s light burning into his skin. His screams could not even be heard as the life was now being sucked out of him. The Valkyrie simply watched the pilot struggle before lifelessly drifting into space, once that was done he checked relayed his mission completion and had the client transfer 100,000 ISK into his account. Today was a good day for him.

The year is 2301 AD, a time where mankind has taken to the stars and explored new worlds. Colonies were built, people moved from one planet to another in search of a new life. The Frontier Systems is what they were called, led by the Alliance of Independent Systems, a confederation of hundreds of systems with the one goal of being independent and free of any oppressive regime, thus the tense relations with DGTO. Not much is known about the system of space DGTO rules, and many freelancers prefer to avoid that sector of space due to law enforcement being highly aggressive when it comes to newcomers. Aside from the DGTO there is the AEPS, the Absolute Entertainment Protection Sphere whom the DGTO declares as terrorists, this area of space has a wider control radius than DGTO and is currently at war with them. Many of these planets are rarely polluted compared to the one controlled by the oppressive government and their soldiers known as Destroy Entertainment Soldiers (DES). This war is not only about ideals, but about voice, and the freedom of voice that the people deserve.

Then there are the Valkyries. Infamous mercenary pilots with unmatched skills in a fighter craft, no one knows where their base of operations is or where they come from. All that was known is that when there is a fight too impossible for normal militaries to handle, they call them in. They are known by their iconic emblems painted onto their ships, the symbol of a white winged skull with an eyepatch on its left eye. It is unknown when they were formed or who commands them, they are a mercenary group but most of its pilots act independently, taking contracts and jobs wherever they go. The Valkyries are not just a group, they are a brotherhood. Whenever a Valkyrie meets another fellow Valkyrie it is as if they had known each other for a very long time. In a bar everyone is weary of the sight of a few Valkyries sitting in the corner, everyone knows that they mean business. No one dared approach them unless you were a fellow Valkyrie, a job for them, or you have a death wish.

For these pilots, they all had reasons why they joined the Valkyries, some are after revenge, some want redemption for their sins, others are fleeing from their past or going after it, others simply like the thrill. But there was one law that a Valkyrie never breaks, and that is to never abandon a fellow Valkyrie in need.

The Valkyrie rested his head, leaning down into his seat. His job was done, and he was done for today. He had been tracking this fugitive for the past twelve hours and was glad that he got him. Taking his helmet off, the pilot was revealed to be a young man of twenty years with short dark red hair and stormy blue eyes. “Computer, set a course for the nearest friendly station, engage autopilot.”

**[Plotting a course for the Omega station, estimated time of arrival is two hours. Confirm?]**

The pilot exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and nodding, “Confirm.”

**Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

**The Prodigal Valkyrie**

**Omega Station**

The Valkyrie pilot entered the bar where he spotted a fellow Valkyrie sitting at the table in a corner where the patrons were keeping their distance. They waved at each other with the one who just entered approaching him and sitting with him.

“Fancy seeing you here, Naruto.” The older Valkyrie greeted. “You just finished a job?”

Naruto nodded and ordered himself a drink and a meal through the holographic menu, “Just some DGTO scumbag murdering some famous entertainer in Eridase VII, tracked him for a full twelve hours before shooting him down in System BD-R35N, bastard just refuses to die. So how about you Zaeed, what have you been up to these days?”

“Pretty much the same as you.” the older man replied while taking a sip from his beer, “Taking a few jobs here and there. I hear there are some big jobs being offered in the AEPS regions. DGTO though still hates us after we took out one of the carrier groups, and they will probably hate us even more with you taking one of their lackeys.”

“Typical tyrants.” Naruto snorted before smiling at the waitress who delivered his order. “Thank you.”

The waitress nodded but not before blushing and scurrying away back to the kitchen.

The older mercenary chuckled at the cute sight, “You know, Naruto. You’re twenty years old, you’re still young… most boys your age would rather chase a few skirts. Yet here you are, a hard working mercenary within the Valkyries.”

“I just have a different outlook on life.” He muttered before he started eating his dinner. “I’m actually thinking of seeing my aunt back in Akibastar. I haven’t seen her in two years.”

“You’re from Akibastar?” the old mercenary raised his eyebrows, “I’ll be damned.”

“Grew up there till I was seventeen, after dad died I decided to come here, where he grew up.”

“So that’s where you father went.” Zaeed made a look of realization. “He told me that he settled down in a nice place with a pretty lady and had you. But never would I have believed that he went there of all places. That region of space is a bloody conflicted area.”

“Akibastar is mostly peaceful, although they are recovering from an attack from DES a few months ago.”

“Yeah I heard about that…” Zaeed said as he leaned back, placing an arm over the couch like seat. “Gotta hand it to those girls, they sure know how to throw a concert. I mean completely pacifying an entire DES battalion with just music alone, that’s frakking impressive. So when do we leave?”

“What do you mean, we?”

“Oh don’t give me that, kid. I’m coming with you, I promised your old man that I’d watch over you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” The older man then leaned forward and gave the young man a grin, “Besides, can’t let you have all the fun in taking out those DES bastards. And I also hear those AESP folks pay good money for high risk jobs, our specialty.”

Naruto chuckled, knowing that ‘old man’ Zaeed would never pass up an opportunity for high risk jobs. “Do what you want man.”

Zaeed took a drink his beer and chuckled, “I knew you’d see it my way.”

The younger man rolled his eyes before resuming his dinner, eating quietly while the people around them went about their business, making sure to steer clear of them. “It’s only a matter of time till DGTO steps up their game and sends more agents.”

The older Valkyrie shrugged, taking another sip of his drink before replying, “The Alliance will be ready for them, and our boys will be too. No way in frakkin’ hell are we going to let them step over us like they own the place. So, when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Naruto replied after he finished his meal. His finger than glided over the holographic menu and ordered a chocolate parfait. “Right now I want some dessert.”

Zaeed let out a laugh before shaking his head in amusement, “I think I’ll have some too.”

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

**Akibastar**

“Alright, good work girls, that’s it for today!”

“Thank you!” the idols replied as they all dispersed and headed for the showers.

Tsubasa let out a small smile as she watched the girls leave the rehearsal room. As she left she was approached by one of the staff members. “Yes.”

“We are detecting energy anomalies along the border. There seems to be a battle going on.”

“What?”

The staff member nodded. “It appears a DES patrol squadron is currently engaged with two unknown starfighters.”

“Show me.”

The other woman nodded and led the blonde to the control room where several other people were monitoring the event that is occurring. “We detected them not too long ago. So far DES is on the defensive, having lost numerous mechs to these two fighters. Their movements are erratic, the frigate already appears to be heavily damaged.”

“Do you have a visual of the battle going on?”

The staff member nodded. She hovered her hand over a button and pressed it, revealing the battle that is ensuing. Everyone in the control room gasped at the sight of two black starfighters decimating the DES unit. They all knew the emblems on these two fighters, the white winged skulls with an eyepatch on the left eye.

“Valkyries.” Tsubasa whispered at seeing two of these fighter craft destroying the DES patrol squadron. “What are they doing here?”

**~oOo~**

Naruto fired a few bursts from his gatling pulse lasers, puncturing through the armored alloy of the DES mechs. He didn’t even bother wasting missiles on them since it would be completely pointless to do so. He already scored his fifth kill today, obliterating the DES squadron while Zaeed went for the frigate, crippling its engines and weapons. The young Valkyrie skillfully dodged the shots, twirling and making hard turns. Getting another enemy mech in his sights he pulled the trigger once more and sliced it in half. “How is it going on your end, Zaeed?”

“Just peachy.” The old mercenary laughed as he unloaded another barrage of missiles. “Just about done with this frigate. You?”

“Their mech squadron is about done, I don’t see any ejection pods.”

“Defiant to the end.” Zaeed muttered as the frigate finally went down with all hands lost. The screams of several of the frigate’s crew being flung out into space as the ship broke in half being unheard by anyone. “Poor bastards.”

“Let’s go, we still got about half an hour till we get to Akibastar.”

“Lovely place this is.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The fighters activated their warp drives and turned towards the direction of AEPS space.

**~oOo~**

“They’re coming here?”

The person operating the sensor station nodded, “They’ll be here in half an hour if they maintain their current heading.”

Tsubasa folded her arms, eyes narrowed, all the while looking at the map that was showing her a real-time display of the two fighters approaching Akibastar at high speed. “Have the entire planet on alert, but do not fire on them unless they show any hostile intent.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Tsubasa then exited the command room and made her way down to the hangar, all the while she touched the back of her neck, _‘Why do I have the feeling that someone I know is coming?’_

**~oOo~**

“Doesn’t look like much.”

“The entire colony is surrounded in domes.” Naruto explained as the just exited hyperspace. He moved his ship towards the largest dome. “We can enter through there, that’s the main city and where my aunt lives.”

“Just lead the way, kid.”

**“Attention, unknown ships. Please identify yourselves and state your intent of coming here.”**

“This is Valkyries Ronin and Hunter, we’re just here for a visit, nothing more. I’m sending you our ID.” Naruto replied while sharing identification data and sending it to the planet’s command center.

“They’ve got impressive security.” Zaeed commented.

The blonde shrugged, “Well they have to, they did just get attacked not too long ago.”

The two ships then maneuvered their way through the guiding lights spotting several defensive emplacements as well as damaged ones being replaced by workers. Zaeed had to whistle at the sight, “Wonder what kind of firepower they have?”

“Here we are.” Naruto announced as the ships were now lowered down into the hangar where numerous security personnel and WOTA members stood on standby, ready for anything. With the starfighters now secure, the two Valkyrie mercenaries exited their respective crafts and hopped down onto the hangar floor where dozens of armed people.

“Lovely welcoming party.” Zaeed muttered.

_‘Aunt Tsubasa.’_ Naruto spotted a woman with short neck length blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore glasses and a blue business outfit with white shoes. He nudged his partner to follow him and slowly approached them, some of the security personnel already pointing their guns at them. He motioned Zaeed to lower their weapons, assault rifles, sidearms and blades down onto the floor. Once that was done they removed their helmets.

Tsubasa gasped at the sight of a young man with dark red hair and blue eyes, she could not believe who it was. She hadn’t seen him in two years. “Naruto…?”

“Hi auntie.”

That revelation shocked everyone in the hangar. Tsubasa Katagiri’s nephew had returned from the dead.

“Everyone lower your weapons!” Tsubasa ordered to which they all complied, the next thing she did was hug the young man, tears now hotly streaming down her face. “Naruto… oh thank God! You’re alright!”

“Sorry I made you worry, auntie.” The blonde returned the hug and rubbed her back. “I’m back.”

“Welcome back.”

**~oOo~**

“EEEEEEH!?”

“Tsubasa-san has a nephew!?” Nagisa nearly shrieked at the news when they saw Tsubasa embrace the handsome young man who was identified to be her nephew.

Hikari Kimishima also known as Yuko Oshima the 9th nodded in confirmation. “It was two years ago. We all thought he died during a DES attack on one of our guerilla concerts. Unfortunately his father – her brother-in-law, died during the attack. He was nowhere to be found and we all assumed he died.”

“He also lost both his father to DES.” Kanata muttered, her hands clenching but was immediately calmed by the touch of her younger sister’s hands.

“And now he comes back as a Valkyrie.” Chieri Sono, AKB0048’s Center Nova, deducted. “Could it be that the people who found him were Valkyries?”

“Are these Valkyries really tough, Chieri-chan?” Nagisa asked, earning a nod from her best friend.

“They are infamous mercenary group within Alliance space. DES has had a few run ins with them from time to time but a month ago, a single Valkyrie fighter squadron decimated an entire DES carrier group, and here’s the thing, they didn’t lose a single fighter.”

Everyone widened their eyes in shock.

“Wow!” Sonata exclaimed. “Does that mean that Naruto-san was one of them?”

“Most likely.”

“You seem to know a lot about this, Chieri-chan.” Mimori noted.

The blue haired idol nodded, “Well of course, before my father died he had a few run ins with the Valkyries as well. They’re one of the many enemies of DES that actively engages them in battles. The DGTO has even went ahead and declared them terrorists due to them not supporting their law enforcement.”

“So are they friends?” Sonata asked.

“I hope so.” Mimori said, “But with one of them being Tsubasa-san’s nephew, I’m sure they are. And…”

They all saw Mimori blushing as she was thinking about something.

“What is, Mimori?”

“He’s cute.”

“EH!?”

**~oOo~**

“It’s really great to be back.” Naruto said, taking a nice view of the scenery as he sat with his aunt in the dining room of AKB0048’s living quarters.

“We thought you died that night two years ago. But we didn’t find a body.” Tsubasa told him with a sad smile.

“Zaeed was the one who found me that night under a pile of rubble.”

“Fished you out and turned you into one hell of a pilot.” Zaeed said with pride in his voice, “Your old man would have been proud. He was one of the best Valkyrie pilots in the system, Naruto here is living up to that legacy.”

“I had no idea my brother-in-law was a Valkyrie.” Tsubasa said with narrowed eyes. “But at least you’re alive, and you’re doing okay. We’re all we have left now.”

“Yeah.” Naruto bites his lip and frowns. “It’s the reason why I’ve been taking missions in offensives against DES and DGTO.”

“So you were part of the destruction of a DES carrier group a month ago.”

“I was.” The young blonde smiled, “Zaeed here is a good man, and an old friend of dad’s during his time in the Valkryies before he retired. He’s been my mentor for the past two years, taught me everything I now know.”

“He’s an ace.” Zaeed informed her, “He can hold his own against an entire enemy squadron and come out unscathed. Bringing the pain on any DES he passes by. Hell he was the one who led the attack on that carrier group and coming back without a single casualty on our side. Best damn pilot I’ve ever seen, even better than his old man.”

A sliver of pride crept up inside her, he certainly grew up these past two years. He was no longer loud and brash, in front of her was a man with an aura of confidence and serenity. She could tell just by looking at his eyes that he was a disciplined man, and she probably has Zaeed to thank. “Zaeed-san, thank you for watching over him.”

“My pleasure.” The older mercenary said with a crooked grin on his face, “I promised his old man that I’d watch over him, and I did. Now look at him, ready to take on the universe.”

“Acchan would be proud, Naruto.”

“You think so?” The blonde asked, looking a little apprehensive at the mention of someone dear to him.

Tsubasa nodded and smiled at him. “I know she would be. I mean I’m proud of you, you’ve grown up to be a fine young man.”

**~oOo~**

Night had come on this side of Akibastar and Naruto had just finished gathering his stuff from the cargo hold of his starfighter. For a combat ship of its class, it was large with ample cargo space and room for passengers. The entire ship 37 metres long, large for a combat and dogfighting ship. It was armed with a gimbal APOC Death Ballistic Pulse Laser Gatling Gun, 6 Behring M4A High Power Lasers, an automated turret armed with two ballistic repeaters, and two missile racks. This is the Warden variant of the Vanguard combat ship, designed solely for combat.

Passing by as he went up the hill he greeted the many people that knew him during his childhood days back when he grew up here, many of them glad that he was back and that he was alive and well. Seeing these many people and being here brought him many wonderful memories, many of them he wishes to relive. Zaeed decided to stay in a hotel during his stay while Tsubasa insisted that he stay in his old room at the house, the same house where the idols stay. He looked up at the artificial sky beneath the dome and felt at home. Outside the dome he could see the stars. He felt the wind touch his face and smelled the air that he hasn’t smelt in two years.

“I’m home, big sis… I’m home. I hope you’re looking out for me … wherever you are.”

**~oOo~**

The door opened and the girls saw Naruto enter the premises with his gear, and they could not believe that slung on his back was an acoustic guitar, a rare instrument that is really hard to get these days due to many of them destroyed by DES.

“How you all doing?”

“G-Good.” Mimori replied.

“I’m just gonna head up to my old room if you guys don’t mind, it’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

“Okay.”

The blonde smiled and immediately went down towards the basement, the very basement that Tsubasa told them was off limits.

“He went down there!” Sonata exclaimed in excitement.

Chieri stood up and looked on with wide eyes, “That means, the basement that was off limits is… his room.”

They then all decided to follow him down and see what the room was like. They hid behind the corner and watch him take out a key and insert it into the door’s keyhole. Turning it, a distinct sound was made, letting him know that it was now unlocked. Opening the door, he was welcomed with a clean room that was well maintained these past two years, no doubt Tsubasa had a hand in keeping it this way. Setting the guitar by the wall and the rest of his stuff on his bed, he turned to the girls and smiled, “You’re welcome to come in and take a look if you want.”

All of them flushed in embarrassment that they were spotted so easily. But seeing as he was inviting them they decided to take it and enter the room. Some of them awing at how nice the room is.

“It’s so clean.” Suzuko commented.

Naruto chuckled at the observation, “Aunt Tsubasa probably had it cleaned regularly.”

“NO WAY!” Nagisa gasped when she picked up a photo. Everyone then came to her side and gasped as well. Within the picture was a younger Naruto being held by a teenage Atsuko Katagiri, also known as the previous Atsuko Maeda before being succeeded by Nagisa. “You know Acchan!”

Naruto sat down and looked at the picture the strawberry headed girl was holding. He smiled sadly at the memory of that picture, seeing her sit down while holding his five year old self in a loving manner. “I more than know her… ever since I was five… she was the one that decided to raise me, my mother died giving birth to me, so when she heard that she immediately went up to me and picked me up, giving me the warmest hug I ever got. This was a picture of me and her fifteen years ago, I was five and she was fifteen. It was the day she declared that she’s going to help raise me. The picture was taken in this very house.”

Everyone simply looked at him, eyes wide and mouths open at the revelation.

He took the picture and ran his fingers over her face, “She’s… she’s my sister.”

**~oOo~**

“Every concert she went, I was there in the sidelines with my aunt, watching her perform, watching her dance. Watching her bring smiles to those who can’t smile.”

Everyone had practically sat down, listening to the sweet story of one of the greatest idols in existence become a willing adoptive sister to a little boy in need.

“Every time we went home, she would take me to the park while my dad was out at work. Dad was a retired Valkyrie who in turn helped out the resistance fighters in every concert we went to, but he knew I was much closer to her, but he didn’t mind, all he did was just be there for me. Then…”

“The Center Nova.” Mimori finished for him, earning a nod and a saddened look from him.

“My entire world shattered when she disappeared, no more big sis, and then a year later on another concert, no more dad. And I was left in a pile of rubble, holding on to dear life. That was when old man Zaeed found me and brought me in to become a Valkyrie.” He then started to choke, trying his hardest to not let the tears fall, “The rest was… was…”

To no one’s surprise, Mimori pulled him into a hug, “Let it out… it’s okay, let it all out.”

Leaning on the staircase wall, and hidden from their sight, a lone tear fell down Tsubasa’s face as she too felt the pain her nephew was feeling. Of all the people who was affected with Atsuko’s appearance, it was Naruto who mourned the most. Even now he is still affected by the loss. She then silently went back up, knowing that he already has people there for him.

“S-Sorry…” the blonde shakily said as he wiped his tears away.

Mimori shook her head and smiled, “It’s alright.”

“I lost my dad to DES as well.” Kanata told him as she wrapped an around her sister, “You’re not alone.”

“Me too.” Chieri said while nodding in agreement, “You’re not alone when it comes to losing someone.”

“Thanks you, all of you.” After a few good minutes of tears, he looks at Nagisa and smiles. “So… you succeeded my sister, huh?”

“H-Hai!” the strawberry headed girl nodded vigorously. “I-I’ve always admired Acchan, ever since I went to one of the concerts back in Lancastar four years ago!”

“Nagisa…”

“Hai?”

“You make her proud by succeeding her, thank you for keeping her legacy alive.”

She immediately stood up and bowed, “Thank you!”

**~oOo~**

Looking out the balcony, Naruto heard the voice of a young woman and turned around to see Hikari Kimishima, also known as Yuko Oshima the 9th, walking up to him.

“I still can’t believe the woman I declared my rival had a son… well…”

“I know.” He chuckled and leaned on the concrete railing. “You saw her… didn’t you, in the ?”

Hikari nodded, “I got to the ‘Other World’, there I saw a stage where Acchan and the previous Center Novas are singing, keeping the fires of hope alive. Before I returned, she said that there was someone most precious to her, someone that she treasures above all else. Until now I never understood what she meant by that… even though it was right there in front of me. You meant the world to her.”

“You got back right?” he told her, “So… that means that there is a chance to bring her back!”

“I don’t know, Naruto.” Hikari told her, “I don’t know. I hope so, I really do.

“Then I’ll find away.”

“Ron-“

“I will find a way, sis always told me that nothing’s impossible.”

The idol smiled and looked behind her to see the girls getting ready for bed, “So I see you met the new girls.”

He nodded and smiled, “Yeah, they’re great. Nagisa especially… sweet kid. She’ll go even further, I just know it. And Chieri, she actually made Center Nova. This year’s generation is really promising.”

Hikari smiles and lightly punches him on the shoulder, “It’s good to have you back, Naruto.”

He smiles back and looks up at the night sky, “Good to be back.”

**~oOo~**

Morning had come and Naruto walked up to the dining hall in a gray pajama and black tank top, exposing his broad muscular arms, on his back a tattoo could be seen.

_‘Woah.’_ Mimori looked at his arms with wide eyes. _‘He’s hot… and HOT!’_

“Mimomari?” Sonata waved her hand in front of her, but for some reason she did not respond. “Hello, anyone there?”

“I think she’s broken.” Kanata, her older sister, told her. She then looked at the form of Naruto happily talking to Chef Papa. “I think I know why.”

“I can’t believe you’re okay.” The chef said as he served the young man a plate of breakfast. “It’s so good to have you back, my boy!”

“Good to see you again, pops.”

“And you’re a Valkyrie, that’s no easy feat!”

“I had a great teacher to teach me. Anyway it’s good to see you again, pops.”

The chef nodded happily as the young man went to where the girls were at, unknowing that Mimori was still staring at him. “Morning all.”

“Morning!” all the girls greeted him.

“Morning~” Mimori mumbled as she could not take her eyes off of him.

“Mimomari will get back to you later.” Sonata informed him, “She’s broken right now.”

“I can see that.” The blonde responded with an eyebrow raised. But then his stomach lightly growled, signaling him begin eating. To his side was a holographic data pad that was showing him different kind of freelance job offers for fighter pilots. Some of them were escort jobs, others was guard duty and the others was border security, making sure that the DES don’t try something. No real time combat jobs for him, but that was no surprise to him, this region of space has the least pirates.

“What are you looking at?”

He turned to see Sonata right up to him and peaking over his shoulder.

“Sonata!” Kanata scolded her sister, “You’re being rude!”

“It’s fine.” Naruto told her before returning to look at the number of jobs, “Just looking at a couple of possible jobs I might take for today. Mercenary work is far different than what you usually see people do.”

The eleven year old blonde girl’s mouth made ‘O’ shape before looking at the tattoo on his back, “That’s an interesting tattoo you have there.”

“Valkyrie tattoo, it’s the emblem of the Valkyries, sort of an unspoken tradition to have it as a tattoo. I of course have a big one on my back. If sis were still here she would throw a fit.”

“No kidding.” Hikari shivered, remembering full well of Atsuko’s overprotective mode. She will never forget the image of a dark aura and an invisible oni mask behind her whenever she thinks Naruto was in some sort of dilemma. Even some of the older generation idols shivered at the sight of an angry Atsuko… it was not pretty. The fact that her baby brother has a dangerous job will not sit well with her.

The only male in the dining room – minus Chef Papa – smiled fondly at the memory of his adoptive sister ssistering him with as much as possible. Now it was but a memory, but he will find a way to bring her back, if Hikari was able to return from the Other World, than so can she. He then turned to Mimori who was still in some sort of daze. “Uh Mimori…”

“H-Huh?” the dark pink haired girl finally snapped out of her daze, “What?”

“She speaks!” Sonata joked, earning a slap on the head, courtesy of her older sister Kanata.

“Nice to have you back.” the only male in the group told her.

“U-Uh…” Mimori chuckled sheepishly as a flushed prettily. “Morning.”

Naruto chuckled and shook his head in amusement, “Morning to you too.”

It was a nice family like moment. AKB0048 was a family to him, he grew up around them, many of them like sisters. But to some of the girls it was obvious of Mimori’s attraction to him, but unfortunately the rule of AKB0048 was that they are not allowed to date during the duration of their career, and even though it was meant to protect them, they fear that it might also do harm. Mimori was always the outgoing type and isn’t afraid of dangers, the fact that she has an attraction towards the son of Atsuko Maeda the 9th could pose a lot of risk. The girls watched as Mimori and Rona happily chatted away while eating breakfast, enjoying each other’s company. They could just see the scandal, the fans in an uproar since the rule is that AKB0048 idols must remain pure. They all know Tsubasa is a strict person, and she will not go easy on either of them should a romance flourish. Heck they could imagine forcing Naruto to leave, and that will crush Mimori’s heart.

Hikari then began to wish Atsuko was here, she always knew what to do.

**~oOo~**

After breakfast and saying goodbye to the girls for the day as they had rehearsals for the upcoming concert, Naruto had already headed into the hangar where his starfighter was waiting. Waving the people he passed by, he approached his craft and opened the entrance door, allowing him to enter the ship and sit in the cockpit. His left hand hovered over the switches and buttons, powering up the vessel. The ship roared to life with its engines making a whirring sound and the voice of his ship AI making itself known.

**[Reactor online, weapons online, targeting systems online, shields online, countermeasures online, all systems nominal. Welcome back, Valkyrie.]**

He took a deep breath, chanting a few words before lifting the ship up through the massive doorway and out into the cold void of space. Closing his eyes he remembered his favorite memory.

_“Oh you’re so cute!” Fifteen year old Atsuko Katagiri knelt down and cupped five year old Naruto Katagiri’s face. “What’s your name?”_

_“R-Naruto…” he mumbled in reply. “I’m five…”_

_“Where are you parents?”_

_“Papa is working.”_

_“And your mama?”_

_“…”_

_“Naruto-kun…” Atsuko looked at him with concern, “Where’s your mother?”_

_“I don’t have one.”_

_“Eh?” the purple haired young woman lightly gasped alongside her fellow idols._

_“My mama died when she gave birth to me.” He bluntly informed them. “But papa says that I will see her later, he just doesn’t know when. But don’t worry!”_

_For some reason, Atsuko could not help but look at the boy with a certain look. To everyone’s surprise she pulled the boy into a loving and sisterly hug. “Don’t worry Naru-kun, from now on I will be your big sister from now on!”_

_“EEEEH!?” the other idols looked at her as if she had grown two heads._

_“I will become his sister starting today!” the purple haired idol declared, getting her Kirara to glow brightly, as if it was agreeing to what she said. “NO OBJECTIONS!”_

_A few years passed and Naruto was eight years old. He was high up on a tree and Atsuko was of course worrying over the possibility of her baby brother hurting himself._

_“Naruto, get down from there!”_

_“Hey big sis, look! I’m a-“_

He stuck a picture of him and his adoptive sister right above him. He is going to find a way to bring her back, if there is even a small chance of it happening, he WILL find a way.

“I’m a leaf on the wind… watch how I soar.”

**NA: I bet you scifi folks know who I was referencing there. Hope you all enjoyed this new project!**

**Zaeed is a favorite of mine from Mass Effect, he’s just that awesome.**

**As for the Vanguard… it’s a Star Citizen ship, with a blistering array of weapons that would make one piss their pants at the sight of it.**

**So this is basically a massive combination of numerous sci-fi games and maybe a movie or two. But instead of massive ships, we are going for the little ones.**

**So here is the Naruto’s character sheet.**

**Name:** Naruto Katigiri

**Age:** 20

**Nationality:** Unknown (Caucasian/Asian)

**Birthplace:** Akibastar

**Parents:** Minato Namikaze (Deceased), Kushina Katagiri (Deceased)

**Description:** Blonde hair and storm blue eyes, whisker birthmarks on each cheek, and large Valkyrie emblem tattoo on his back.

**Personality:** He is a calm and reserved young man but is prone to outbursts when it comes to sensitive topics.

**Bio:** He was born in Akibastar to former Valkyrie mercenary Minato Namikaze and Kushina Katagiri, sister to Tsubasa Katagiri. Kushina died due to complications in childbirth. He has grown up with a distant father for the first five years of his life until unofficially adopted by none other than Atsuko Katagiri, a relative of Kushina and his aunt Tsubasa. After that life could not get any better, while she was only ten years older than him she was the best sister he could have ever gotten. But disaster struck during a Center Nova phenomenon where Atsuko disappeared, leaving a devastated seventeen year old Naruto. A year later during one of the guerilla concerts, Minato was gunned down by Destroy Entertainment Soldiers. Thankfully fellow Valkyrie mercenary Zaeed Massani was in the vicinity and promised that he would watch over Naruto, whom he had found under a pile of debris.

Two years later Naruto re-emerged as a Valkyrie mercenary under the callsign Ronin. During his two years as a Valkyrie he has racked up an impressive record as a successful starfighter pilot. Piloting a Aegis Dynamics Vanguard Starfighter, he has created an impressive reputation as a cunning mercenary pilot that can out maneuver any fighter that comes his way.

Now back in Akibastar and with the knowledge that his old friend Hikari Kimishima was able to come back from the Other World and meet Atsuko, he strives to find a way to bring her back.

**So here it is! Don’t forget to leave reviews!**


End file.
